Ruby and Gohan: Gone Fishing
by Vigilante2470
Summary: Warped across worlds, Gohan attends Beacon Academy and falls for intrepid redhead Ruby Rose. They're adorable together. One day, Gohan takes her fishing, HIS way... It gets awkward... Then it gets sultry. Gohan x Ruby, plus some Freezerburn.
1. Gone Fishing

**_A/N: Non-Disclaimer: The characters are whatever age you want them to be that's legal in whatever country you're reading this from..._**

 _ **They're cartoon characters, people, get over it...**_

* * *

The light of dawn broke through the half-severed curtains of the dorm room, the sun managing to strike her eyelids in the most obnoxious way. As much as she fidgeted, she couldn't readily escape the golden beam.

In hindsight, she might have reconsidered calling dibs on the top bunk if she knew this would happen towards the summer months… except that if she hadn't, _Weiss_ would be waking her up at the whip-crack of dawn.

She wasn't sure which she preferred.

 _Then_ she glanced at her scroll, three minutes away from its alarm going off, and disabled it with glee.

That was _right_ , Gohan invited her fishing! Somehow it was going to count towards her training, but still! A relaxing afternoon by the water with some silence, some snacks, cool drinks, and her little Saiyan sweetheart…

In this case, she silently thanked the sun for its rudeness, as this meant she could slink away effectively unnoticed. She slid her scroll in her pocket and—

" _Plaugh!"_ a voice belted in pain from below.

Ruby noticed only too late that she'd managed to miss the hole for her pocket entirely, leaving her scroll to slide over her PJ bottoms and right onto Weiss' face.

Still wearing her sleep mask, half askew over her eyes, she glanced confusedly around for an attacker.

"S-surprise drill, attack from 'bove! Counter _ss...zigma!_ " she mumbled groggily, yet frantically, as her fingers stretched above her.

Ruby only had a second to contemplate, _'uh oh'_ before a black glyph appeared under the bed and turned bright red.

With a sound like cannon fire, she and the bed suspended only by rope, were slammed against the ceiling. Cracks formed at the point of impact as Ruby was pressed flat into her mattress.

A throaty war cry preceded shotgun blasts peppering the walls as Yang sat up, golden curls flipping wildly as she joined the assault.

Ruby could, at this point, only see the ceiling in front of her face. But it took little imagination to envision what came next.

A tremendous noise came from the bathroom before the door was blasted off its hinges, Weiss and Yang aiming their barbs towards the new threat. In a mist of powdered drywall and burst plumbing stood Nora Valkyrie, hammer over her shoulder, in nothing but comfortable (pink) sleepwear.

" _Avon calling!"_ she screeched happily, as Lie Ren brought up the rear in a far less aggressive posture.

"I don't think that's a reference we should reasonably know," he told her, bags under his eyes.

"And we're here too—" Jaune Arc offered from the suddenly open balcony, before a wave of Weiss' hand shut the window on him.

"Good morning!" an inverted Pyrrha Nikos sang through the glass, waving warmly from the top of the window.

The two teams scanned the RWBY dorm, as the rapid escalation finally peaked.

"Aww…" Nora sighed. "We _missed_ it!"

Yang's eyes flashed red in annoyance. "Missed _what?_ Weiss, did someone stick your your hand in warm water again?"

The heiress went crimson. "Quiet, you! You know _perfectly_ well who did that last time!"

Yang grinned devilishly, eyes returning to their lavender shade.

"Missed whoever kidnapped Ruby, duh!" Nora said, like it were obvious.

"Wait, _what?!"_ Yang exclaimed, leaping out of bed and onto the floor in a single bound. "Have you guys seen her?!" she demanded, suddenly pacing, before finding Blake sitting up in bed, staring blankly.

"Hey, up n' at 'em, nine-lives, our leader is MIA!" she cried, before putting her hands on the brunette's shoulders… which vanished into smoke with the rest of her.

"Trust me," a muffled voice said from under the bed, "I'm _wide_ awake."

The group looked down to see golden eyes staring out from the darkness.

Pyrrha gently opened the balcony window and stepped in, followed by Jaune. "Now now, let's not lose our heads. She probably got up early for a morning stroll with her 'special friend'."

Yang's eyes bored into the side of her red regaliaed head. "Fff! Yeah, 'cause you wouldn't know _anything_ about that, would you?" she finished, elbowing Pyrrha in the side before glancing towards Jaune, who was scanning the floor while Weiss' eyes _dared_ him to come any closer to her bed.

Pyrrha's expression went stony, as her voice kept its chipper cadence. "No, indeed I wouldn't, Yang. How odd of you to say."

"Hey, isn't this Ruby's scroll?" Jaune asked, holding up the discarded device.

Yang charged him _backwards_ (somehow), grabbing the scroll while hip-checking him straight into the white lioness' den to land on his back atop Weiss.

"Ruby wouldn't go _anywhere_ without her scroll!" Yang explained, as Weiss glared murderously into Jaune's eyes.

Jaune stared back, unable to easily remove himself. "Not exactly as I dreamed, but…"

Weiss growled lowly, eyes narrowing.

"I can at _least_ confirm to spare her own dignity," he continued, going down in flames, "that Weiss has _not_ wet the bed!"

Weiss growled more insistently.

" _This_ time."

A glyph bloomed into existence and forced him into the opposite wall, freezing to it on impact.

"This cinches it," Yang said gravely. "We need to spread out, find, and rescue Ruby—"

The front door blasted open as a purple blur seemingly materialized in the room with them, jet black hair waving wildly as piercing eyes surveyed the room.

"O-oh! Good morning Gohan!" Pyrrha greeted, her serious demeanor lifting a moment. "It's good that you're here…"

Gohan closed his eyes, head still turning in several directions.

Pyrrha plowed on, despite the boy almost paying her no notice. "We may need your assistance in tracking down—"

At once, Gohan pointed a single finger at the unfaded red glyph holding up Ruby's bed, which instantly dissolved with a golden flash.

The bed fell, its tawdry supports tearing as it went. Flashing in an arc across the top of the falling bed, he scooped up his mate and landed, even before Weiss could lament where the bed was destined to land.

As it landed with a crash, the others stared at the pair, the young reaper being held bridal style, silver eyes wide enough to wonder how she'd even gotten there.

"...Ruby," Pyrrha finished, her stare as blank as the rest of them.

"Oh, heeeeeey… uhhhh… morning?" Ruby offered with a blush.

Gohan chuckled before setting her down and giving her a crushing hug from behind. "Morning Rubes! What's all the commotion?"

She suffered the powerful embrace happily. "Sorry guys, I… dropped my scroll…?

There was quiet as she received yet more stares.

"Makes sense to me!" Nora said, as she turned to return to bed.

"Happens," Yang agreed, hopping up to her bunk.

"Perfectly expected," Weiss said, muffled from between the beds.

"What's got you up so early?" Blake asked, slinking out from the bed. She managed to snag Ruby's scroll and underhand it to its owner before clarifying. "Even if it were a monday, you tend to be dead to the world until, like… two in the afternoon."

Pyrrha extracted Jaune from the wall and began to follow Ren and Nora through the destroyed bathroom. "We'll just be going this way now," she proclaimed quietly.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Gohan asked, adjusting his pack. "We're going fishing!"

Blake's eyes might have sparkled, but her face remained impassive. "For what?"

Ruby grinned toothily. "Catfish."

"That's not funny," Blake muttered, despite the chuckle in her voice. "Okay, I get it, private affair. You two have fun.

"But seriously, there's Lien in it for you if you have one left to spare."

Gohan gave her a thumbs-up. "Right on. Anything for you, Weiss?"

Myrtenaster suddenly slashed lengthwise across the bed, the halves falling to the side as the blade's owner arose, dusting herself off.

"As much as I miss a good filet of Atlesian Cod, I doubt that's on the menu. Besides, I don't trust _you,_ Ruby, to properly debone them.

"I don't plan on choking this evening, thank you."

Looking bruised, Ruby offered, "Well, you could always do it yourself…"

Weiss shuddered. "Cleaning fish… I prefer to pay people for that."

Gohan watched as she brushed shavings off her covers. "You slice up Grimm all the time, what's a few fish?"

"Grimm are self cleaning," Weiss answered. "It's completely different."

"Oh… Speaking of cleaning," she said, gazing around the demolished dorm, "Maintenance is going to have a _coronary_ over this! And we never even came _close_ to approving our modifications! _None_ of our parents are getting their deposits back once—"

" 'Maintenance?' " Gohan asked. "You mean…?"

"Professor Goodwitch?" Ruby finished.

"Yeah," Weiss winced. "You two… I don't know, do whatever pretend kid-stuff you think dating is. I'm going to make it look a bit less like The Great War was waged in here…"

Gohan took her hand and urged Ruby on, but she pulled back.

"Hold on, gotta change!" she said, zipping over to her dresser and then to the bathroom… with its busted door and wall.

"Oh yeah," Ruby remarked, as a hunk of drywall took its leave from the top of the ragged hole.

"Huh, think Goodwitch'd put it together so we have adjoining rooms?" Nora asked, eyeing the destruction, her eyes gleaming with potential.

"I… don't _think_ her semblance works like that," Pyrrha added helpfully.

"I am _not_ giving your partner full access to the place where I sleep, Pyrrha!" Weiss called in warning.

Ruby felt Gohan slide up beside her. "No problem, just bring 'em with you. No people for miles where we're going."

"Oh yeah? How are we getting there?" she asked with a knowing smile.

He winked. "My way."

She shivered instinctively. "That's gonna be _freezing_ in these."

"Nah," he said, "I'll keep you warm."

Ruby couldn't help but smile.

" 'Ey, come on you two!" Yang prodded loudly from her bed. "Ruby, if you're gonna make kissy faces with your boyfriend, do it somewhere nature intended. Like the back of a station wagon!"

" _YANG!"_ Ruby shrieked, turning puce.

"Or the stall of a lady's room…"

"We're, uh," Gohan said, laughing uncomfortably, "just gonna go now."

"Movie theaters are nice too! Just pick the back row, the latest showing, and make sure the movie _sucks!_ " Yang called as Gohan dragged her furious, thoroughly embarrassed sister out the door.

"Why do you do that?" Blake asked after a moment, looking up from her latest book. "Weren't you the one ecstatic about pairing them in the first place?"

Yang let herself hang upside down from her bunk, hair bobbing down. "Yeah, but now they're _together!_ That was phase _one_. Phase _two_ is cheering them on, and teasing them at the same time. It all leads into itself."

"Diabolical," Blake muttered, turning back to her page.

"Were any of those suggestions serious?" Weiss asked.

Yang twisted to face her, letting her arms hang… and other things. "You mean, do they _work?_ "

"I suppose."

"Kinda," Yang said before winking. "Wanna find out for yourself?"

Weiss answered by flushing red, before turning away and starting a vacuum cleaner. As the noise filled the room, Blake and Yang watched with various shades of amusement at the grit and sawdust flying out the back, as Weiss had forgotten to put a bag in the appliance...

* * *

Aura flaming around them, Ruby noted Gohan had kept his word as she rode his back through the skies. The warmth radiating from him wasn't a perfect counter to the morning chill, nor especially the high altitude air, but it made the short trip brisk instead of insufferable.

As tended to happen, they'd landed in a blur that still felt surreal, and the distance covered felt impossible for the travel time.

Ruby stepped away onto a huge quartz boulder overlooking a babbling stream. It was gentle, tranquil even, and nearly a hundred feet wide.

And yet, for being such an idyllic spot, it seemed perfectly unmolested by the people of Vale.

"What do ya' think?" Gohan asked, grinning broadly.

She turned to meet his gaze, melting beneath it, before something nagged at her brain. "Gohan it's _incredible!_ But uh… did you already bring the rods and lures out before we got here?"

Gohan stared blankly as he removed his pack. "Rods? How would _that_ be training?"

"Well I dunno," Ruby mumbled awkwardly, "Maybe some weird lesson about patience, or feeling the Universe, or something?"

He laughed, eyes sliding to the sides. "Not exactly, I've got something better for that much later in your training. My dad learned it from Mr. Popo.

"But that uses bells, not lures…"

"Uh… Mister who?"

"Now come on, the sooner we get used to the water," he began, pulling off his shirt in the cool morning air. Ruby froze as she beheld the youth's abnormally chiselled physique. "...the sooner we can catch these fish!"

His shirt was tossed, discarded on the boulder, but as he ran Ruby watched something that locked her in place. Something she was certain she'd never forget…

Bold as brass, he whipped off his sash...belt… _thing,_ kicked off his shoes… and then pulled down his pants in one short motion. All if it.

Ruby Rose got a big, fat, _long_ look at her boyfriend's naked butt… and _swore_ she saw _something_ bobbing in his profile before he dove into the water with a disproportionately huge splash.

A second or so later, Gohan surfaced, laughing as he whipped the water out of his hair and shivered on the spot.

"Whoo, it b-bites a bit, but it's good for ya! Always better to just jump in, it'll get warmer once the sun is up. You coming?"

Ruby continued to stare, thunderstruck and red. She couldn't see much beyond his upper body now, which was… she was gonna go with 'good'... but she was all too aware that the half-saiyan was _still_ … _presently… NAKED._

"G-Gohan!" she stammered, less confidence in her voice than she'd have liked. "If this is a joke, or a prank, or you just want to see me take off my clothes… you'd better fess up, like, _RIGHT_ FLIPPING _NOW!_

"One chance, or if I find out later, I'm _DUMPING YOU! I'm SO not KIDDING!"_

Gohan cocked his head like a confused puppy. "Take your clothes off? I mean, you don't _have_ to I guess, it's just easier to swim that way. I suppose doing it in wet clothes might be kinda like weight training, but it's your first time, so—"

Ruby went absolutely scarlet. "O-o- _okay_ , you have like, a second to clarify what the heck _that_ means!"

"What? Fishing?" he asked, finding himself more confused as time went on.

" _Doing WHAT in wet clothes my first time?!"_ she demanded.

Gohan's face was alight with understanding. "Ooooh… Doing _this!"_

Her heart stopped again as he dove under, getting a good glimpse of his chubby buttocks before he submerged.

Nearly three seconds later, a trout the size of a wheel rim rose swiftly out of the water sideways, on the wings of a sharp uppercut telegraphed from underwater.

No mistaking it this time, though her eyes were divided by the spectacle of a fish _actually_ being _punched_ out of the river… like, for real... Gohan rose from the depths fully, his male parts dangling in full view.

Like a water polo player… if they were a superhero… he caught the rising fish and spiked it down upon the riverside rocks, where it lay stone-cold dead.

Against every ( _almost_ every) ounce of will she sent out into the cosmos, Gohan landed out of the water facing her like it were just another day. If someone were to meet her at this very moment, they might assume Ruby's namesake were for the uniform color glowing from her face, as she spread her hands out to shield her own vision from his prominent lower half.

Though another part of her was _viciously_ resentful to her own sense of modesty.

"See? Now _you_ try! Not as easy as it looks though. Fish here are harder to catch, not nearly as big as what we have on Mt. Paoz—"

"Gohan, does it _seriously_ not bother you to be freaking _NAKED_ in front of a girl?! Are you being for _real?!_ "

"Well," Gohan said, still doing nothing to cover himself, "my dad told me people expect you to have clothes on in public, but _this_ isn't public, and we know each other just fine, don't we? It's alright, you can look, I'm not embarrassed."

Ruby stepped back instinctively, in spite of the invitation. "Maybe this is common on _Planet Earth_ or between guys or whatever, but guys and girls don't just whip it off because they're alone! Like, were you raised in an actual barn?"

"On a mountain in the woods, actually," Gohan answered, still puzzling, "and a year in the wilds being trained by Mr. Piccolo."

Ruby stood, exasperated at his answer.

The look of reminisce faded from Gohan's eyes as he wondered, "But our friends have been over before too and it wasn't a big deal. I mean, you lived with your dad, didn't you? You must have seen each other all the time!"

"Okay, like… maybe like, before I could dress myself or whatever, our dad would see us au naturel! But after that, it's _really weird_. Even Yang and me not having clothes on in the same room is uncomfortable!"

"Really?" Gohan asked, having still done nothing to alleviate her discomfort. "But aren't RWBY and JNPR co-ed dorms, with showers? You guys stay in the steamy, sweaty bathrooms after showering?"

He chuckled, amused at the bashfulness of the warriors in training. "I sure don't! All that steam just makes me sweat some more, so I walk out to change."

" _You have your OWN dorm!"_ Ruby shouted.

"I mean… it's okay, I'm not gonna laugh or anything. I've seen my mom plenty of times as a little kid, so it's not like I've never seen a girl before."

Ruby felt her eye twitch. "I-I… I…"

She sighed, heart hammering as she slowly lowered her hand, letting herself view him fully. She did her best to meet his eye.

"I trust you, Gohan. And I _love_ you… and… I don't believe you'd do this to take advantage of me… so…"

Hands shaking, she turned around and lifted her black night shirt inside out and off.

Gohan watched, oddly fascinated by the intricacy of girls' clothing (especially the hell-puzzle of her lacy, usual day wear) as she unhooked her brazier and left it with her discarded shirt.

Turning to her side, she gave him a bashful glance as she let her milky breasts _just_ spring into his view, and hooked the band of her rosey pajama bottoms as well as the final layer of modesty therein.

She pulled down, feeling hot as Hades in spite of the dawn chill as she let her bottoms pass over her slim hips and didn't stop until they were around her ankles, after which she kicked away awkwardly.

Both hands clasping her elbows, hiding nothing, she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Alright Gohan," she said, forcing a smile, "we can try this _your_ way."

Gohan stared back at his naked girlfriend. His nose had gone pink. He had not been wrong… she had nothing his mother didn't… and yet…

"I mean," he began, "wow… um… you didn't _have_ to strip down if you didn't _want_ to, I think your undies were tight enough not to slow yo—"

Ruby's eyes slammed shut, and her head pointedly faced the ground. "Too late! Damage done! This is like, a couple dozen steps past where I thought we'd be, but we've seen each other naked, totally not by accident, and now we gotta deal with it!"

Without saying another word, she charged the river and leapt out into a textbook can-opener technique. A five foot jet of water rose from where she vanished, and Gohan watched as she surfaced a few feet and a few seconds later, eyes shot open.

" _Ohmygawdit's f-f-freeziiiiing!"_ she screeched, arms shallowly pawing through the water with the grace of a possum digging through garbage.

She reached the shore and began to pull herself out, but stopped as if electrocuted.

" _OH GOD, BEING WET IN THE AIR IS_ _ **WORSE!"**_

She leapt immediately back in the shallows, huddling up and hugging her knees as she shivered, whimpering.

"Whoa, whoa!" Gohan cried, dashing over till he was knee deep. "Are you okay? I honestly didn't think it was that cold, but I'm used to this… you, uh… want me to help you keep wa—"

Ruby's head turned up to glare at him, stopping him in his tracks. "Y-yes! But… get in the water, let me come to you!"

He did as he was asked, trudging over to sit beside her. Half an instant from when he stopped moving, she reached out with her arms and lampreyed herself to his back, rubbing against him with every fiber of her being.

"Wow," Gohan remarked with awe, "for someone so cold, you feel _really_ warm."

Ruby didn't answer, only hugging her head against the crook of his neck.

"Well, I guess fishing _my_ way is out until the water warms up. And I'm guessing you're not moving till about that time either!" Gohan said, laughing.

"Gohan, it's not _f-funny!_ " she snapped, leaving him silent, the gurgle of the river the only sound.

"I'm cold, I'm _naked_ , I'm _embarrassed_ , and I can't leave because I never thought to bring a towel or something! If you told me before we left that you were planning to bring me _skinny-dipping_ in an icy river, I wouldn't have come!"

Gohan's features sagged as he tried meeting her eye. "Well… I'm sorry Ruby. I never meant to make you feel like that. You don't have to be embarrassed though… I was surprised too, but… you're really pretty even _without_ clothes on!"

Ruby felt a flame suddenly grown inside her chest. In that instant, she was _furious…_ and _confused…_ and she came within about a second of whacking him across the head, but found the cold sapping her of steam.

"Y-yeah… I guess you are too…"

They sat still, letting the water drift past them, smooth river rocks beneath their feet.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"You… you _promise_ this wasn't just to get us naked in the water together, right? You wouldn't do that?"

"No, of course not!" Gohan said, brows furrowed. "Why would I want _that?_ "

This time, she _did_ wallop him across the head.

"THAT'S _NOT_ WHAT I MEANT, JERKFACE!"

"H-hey!"

"Look, you can _want_ it all day long, you just can't _trap_ me into it! I won't pretend I've never… y'know… _thought_ about it."

Gohan only continued to look confused. "Want _what?_ Thought about _what,_ Ruby? You're really starting to confuse me here."

Ruby scoffed. "What _all_ guys want to do naked and alone with a pretty girl, Gohan…"

There was a long silence that went almost undetected as Gohan pondered, eyes furrowed.

"Oh!" Gohan intoned. "You mean _sex_ don't you?"

" _YES, I mean—_ oh my god, you're being for real about this, aren't you…?"

She looked him over carefully, thinking. Truly, she couldn't think of a time when Gohan had demonstrated anything less than a purity fresh fallen snow would strive to match…

And at that moment, she felt the script flip, and now _she_ was the ivory dealer aiming at the last white unicorn on Remnant, robbing the world of a walking miracle.

A teenager with no interest in _sex..._

Ruby couldn't help but laugh melodically. "Holy _schnikes,_ you're so smooth you got me outta my clothes without even _meaning_ to!"

As she laughed, Gohan smiled, if only by proxy. But he also seemed lost in thought.

"I guess so… Ruby?" he asked, curiously.

"Hehehe, yeah?"

"Did you _want_ to have sex?"

And like that, the ball was in her court. Ruby caught his eye. She considered the question, and nearly blurted out an instant rejection… but something stopped her.

"I… it's a little fast… okay, a _lot_ fast! Very lot fast! But I mean… I trust you… are you _sure?_ It's not something you can take back… and we've never even _kis—"_

She stopped. "Gohan."

He stared. "Yeah?"

Ruby blushed. "Would you like to k-kiss me?"

His eyes widened. "I…"

"Turn around."

Gohan obeyed as she gently disentangled from him, to find her sitting expectantly, head lifted, lips ever so slightly puckered. "Y-you…"

She sighed slightly, still shivering, although her reasons were less obvious now.

"If we're doing this, we're doing it right! So if we are… give your girlfriend a kiss…"

Gohan lingered an instant, but closed his eyes and leaned in—

 _ ***THWONK***_

" _Ow!"_ Ruby yowled as Gohan reeled.

The best he could tell, both went in blind, only for Ruby to close the distance and misjudge it completely.

They grinned at each other through wincing eyes, before setting up again.

This time, Gohan felt a hand grace the back of his neck as it guided him in.

Both felt as one's lips brushed the other's, and the light suction and heard the squeal of air as they shared their first kiss.

Short, innocent, the sort of peck a mother might give their son on his way to school. But as they separated, their eyes parted slowly as they gazed at one another.

"Wow," Gohan remarked, "that was—"

But she had already swooped in, lips parting as she led a hungry assault. Gohan tried to keep up as her hands found his shoulder blades. It was like she only now realized she had been drowning all this time, and Gohan's lungs held the only ready supply of air.

In stark contradiction to this, she stopped suddenly, leaving a loud 'smack' as they both panted for air.

Gohan stared, red-faced and surprised. It was all strange, but he found he was very much liking this situation the more it went on. By now, he was used to the extra padding of breasts when Ruby or one of the other girls hugged him, but… seeing her now and feeling the uncovered bits against his chest was far different. He caught his eyes drifting. So did she, looking away with a bashful grin.

"You can… y'know… _touch_ them, I guess," she offered, eyes widening at her own words like an alien were speaking through her. "Cause I'm about to touch… you… there… yeah."

Gohan's brows knit. "There?"

Her cheeks burned. " _There_ …" She nodded.

" _My_ chest?"

"W-n— _No…!_ ...Maybe! But not now, I mean… your… Are you _really_ gonna make me say it?"

Gohan puzzled a moment, before Ruby sighed and slid her hand low, tracing his torso down until—

"O-oh!" Gohan warbled, as he felt his piece clasped under the water, by a hand that shuddered the moment it made contact.

Ruby found herself unable to meet his eye as she felt the warm, tubular flesh in her hand. After a moment in which Gohan merely sighed, glazed eyes piercing the distance, she dared to give it some play. Gently, she let her thumb bend its tip, and he groaned as its softened form acquiesced to this treatment.

So unfamiliar with male… 'anatomy', she found fascination in it, as uncertain as she was of its ultimate size. The silky skin slowly responded to her testing, as she felt it begin hardening as she handled it.

Gohan closed his eyes and began sighing as she began to stroke his ever hardening length. She marveled at how his soft skin seemed to roll over the tough muscle underneath. She wondered if it was as strong as the rest of him…

"Uuugh… R-Ruby! That's…"

Ruby felt her belly grow warm as her lower muscles instinctively tightened with desire.

As if sensing this, Ruby yelped as she felt fingers other than her own suddenly feather her feminine petals with astonishing gentility for one so strong.

"I-is that okay? Are you alright?" he asked.

Her free hand took his. "Just touch me…" she sighed, bringing his hand to her chest before leaning in for a long, slow kiss.

She continued slowly pumping his now erect length, appropriately sized for his stature… which was to say, not very big… and therefore not very intimidating, given what was to happen in a little bit. She was pretty okay with that.

His every touch was like lightning as he timidly massaged her breast and fumbled with her flower. The cold was almost forgotten amidst their actions, though the two still shivered as they went.

Ruby parted from his lips a moment to whisper, "Y-you… can put it in… if you want…" face glowing pink at her own sentiment.

"Wh— Like, my finger?" he asked.

She giggled while sighing. "Whatever you want…" she offered, before going in for another kiss.

Her breath caught in his mouth, as Gohan interpreted the task, his fingers weaving through her folds in search of her entrance. His fingers gently probed, and her stroking hand nearly stopped in savoring the sensation.

Finally though, she sharply inhaled as one met it's mark, and wormed it's way into her velvety insides.

Almost subconsciously, she began working her hips to press into his touch, forcing him deeper.

"Oh! Oh my guuuh…" she managed around his lips, before leaning so far forward that Gohan collapsed into the stream.

With a splash, Ruby had taken a dominant position before Gohan knew what was happening, the back of his head now quite immersed.

He stared up as her slight figure loomed, shuffling up over his thighs with an expression that told that she was at once _incredibly_ eager… and quite uncertain if what was happening was real.

Gohan felt the negligible weight of her hips descending over his… yet, as he felt hot, unfamiliar flesh upon his, it may well have been the weight of the very world.

She leaned down, the pair waist deep in the river as they sat, her idly kissing his chest and neck before finding his lips again. She stared, while reaching beneath herself. He felt her clasp him again.

"I-I'm gonna… put it… y'know? O-okay?" she asked, shaking.

He took a moment to wonder at his circumstances, finding himself nothing less than fascinated at what she was doing to him. He slowly nodded, watching her every action.

Ruby Rose felt fire in her spine as he consented, before leaning straight up and shifting her hips back.

The crystal clear waters refracted and distorted her view of his implement… but she still idly wondered. She had seen her dad by accident more often than she would admit, because he was by no means shy around his daughters.

So it might have been her imagination… but was it normal for him to have so much skin? Her dad's (though she would _never_ admit noticing these details) had a distinct smooth shape… whereas Gohan's seemed to end in a point of bunched-up skin.

Was it because he was part alien? She wasn't about to ask…

...but she _was_ about to take it inside her.

She angled over him, her fingers guiding it to point towards her entrance. She let herself slide slowly onto it.

She gasped as it landed smack at her entrance, and she wiggled to find the right angle, taking a breath before trying to impale herself on it.

"O-ow…!" she groaned, easing off with a wince.

"Are you okay?!" he asked at once, sitting up.

She nodded. "Ooh, come _on_ … I've done bigger stuff than this, it's just… _pulling_ my skin!"

She grunted as she gave it another try, barely working him further. It made no sense to her. It was like she were completely dry… but it was _underwater!_

Tiring of the ache she felt, she reached down to spread herself apart (a sight that left Gohan lightheaded) even going as far as to remove him and thrust her fingers into her throbbing heat.

She worked up a _lather_ of her feminine essences, before going in for the kill, pain be damned.

"Ah— Haaaaughhh!" she trilled, as the lubricating effect became more pronounced than she had hoped. Their flesh only catching in a spot or two, she engulfed half of him in one stroke.

"Uuugh! Oghhhh! R-Ruby!" he groaned, overwhelmed.

Between them it took only three more short thrusts and adjustments to bury him within her completely, by which time both sat upright in each other's arms, lovingly entangled.

"O-oh my gawd…!" she drawled, eyes closed and head leaning skyward. "Y-you're actually inside…" she sighed, hips pivoting to feel him all along her inner walls, which only left him to groan at the sensation.

"I-it feels so _good!"_ he remarked. "And _warm!_ And...uhhh! Aaaahh…"

Then, something happened that turned Ruby's ruddy face back to its usual stark white… if only because any shade lighter might lead her to glow in the dark.

Inside, Ruby felt something rumble and gush into her, long and unbroken. It wasn't that the sensation was itself unpleasant… in fact she rather liked it… but…

"G-G… _Gohaaaaaaan!"_ she wailed, terror in her eyes as they locked with his.

"What?!" he asked, alarmed at her expression.

"W-what… have you _DONE?! Why did you do that INSIDE?!_ Oh my god! _Oh my GOD!"_

Gohan sat frozen, not knowing how to help his lover, who had begun to cry with a hand over her mouth.

"I… I'm really sorry, Ruby! I didn't mean—"

"What am I gonna _do?!"_ she asked, staring into his chest without seeing it. "What if I get pregnant?!

"Dad'll _kill_ me! _Yang_ will kill _you_! I'll get kicked out of Beacon! _I'll never be a huntreeee-heeeee-heeeeess…!"_

Gohan tried to comfort her, but she was inconsolable, fingers clawed as she gripped her cheeks.

"Ruby, I… I'm SO sorry!" he cried, tears budding in his own eyes. "I didn't even think that could _make_ you pregnant! I've never done this before!"

"Of COURSE it can!" she snapped, disbelieving as she pierced him with her stare. "Are you KIDDING ME?!"

"I-I mean, you were just so _warm_ inside, and I hadn't _gone_ all day, so it just kinda… kinda…"

She fixed him with her furious, confused stare, before something ate at the back of her mind.

"W-wait… _gone_?" she asked, sniffing. "What do you…?"

Gohan met her gaze of confusion, and slowly gears turned in her head. She _had_ noticed an inordinate amount of water around them had warmed…

At once she sat up, torn between agonizing windchill and befouled water. She opted for raising her arms out, slightly above the surface, face twisting into disgust.

"Oh, _ewwwwww!"_ she exclaimed. _"Grossgrossgrossgrossgross…!"_

Gohan's confusion only grew. "Gross? Our thingies have been touching, but _that's_ gross now?"

Ruby's face went sour, still keeping her arms above the water for reasons that only made sense to her. "Let me get this straight: Gohan… did you freaking _PEE_ inside me?!"

Utterly cowed, he only gave a quick and definitive nod.

" _WHY?!"_

"I-I dunno! It just _happened!_ I mean, we're already bathing, so it's not like it's staying anywhere, it's a river!"

"I don't roll around in gutters just because I'm about to shower! What, do you whizz in the shower too?!"

"Uhhh…" Gohan intoned, not meeting her eye.

She recoiled. "Remind me _never_ to use your tub!

"I mean, okay, that's gross, but I get it! Guys pee really efficiently! If _I_ did that, it'd run down my leg and… and… just, ewwww! Not to mention my team shares the bathroom, and nobody wants to think about one of the others making a sissy before they got there! The shower is supposed to be a clean, safe place to relax and—"

She ran out of steam for this tangent as Gohan stared blankly. "A-and…! What the _CRAP_ anyway! _Inside_ me?! Flipping _inside me?!_ "

"I don't get it…" Gohan said calmly. "Don't you pee from there anyway?"

"From _around_ there, _not from IN there!_ I don't pee from my front-butt, Gohan!"

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, is _that_ what girl's call it? I only ever heard it called a vagin—"

"Y-You _hush up!"_ she cried, red-faced. "Ugh, you're lucky I trimmed my shorties! You know what ammonia does to red hair? I don't want a skunk-stripe on my _crotch_ , thanks!"

Gohan ached from the inaction, and sighed. "Look, if you want to get back at me, I'll let you do it to me…"

"W-wha? That's not the…!"

Ruby looked on the verge of an aneurysm, but was losing steam fast.

Sputtering, she eventually sighed, and then went subtly pink as she chewed her cheek.

Gohan actually _felt_ her muscles relax, before a warm rushing sensation throttled against his own crotch, and the water turned warm.

She sat looking away from him, as his eyes lit up at the… peace offering. "See! Now we're even!"

"...Whatever," she muttered, before kissing his cheek. "Just… make sure you pull out before you… you know."

Gohan grinned sheepishly. "I, uh… I dunno what that _feels_ like."

Ruby had to keep herself from smacking her own forehead. "Just, when it starts feeling really intense, stop and take it out.

"Why did it never occur to me that you were so weird?"

Gohan shrugged. "Half-monkey alien from another planet…" He couldn't hold back a burst of laughter. "What gave me away?!"

Ruby finally smiled… leave it to him. "Just kiss me, weirdo…"

He acquiesced, both closing their eyes to indulge in the other's soft lips.

Slowly, Ruby began lifting her hips to ease him out, before letting herself splash back down, leaving both to a husky moan as he surged back inside.

Gohan marveled at the sensation, before assisting his own way.

"H— _Hnnnggh!"_ she groaned as he thrusted up to meet her, his arms constricting in a terrific embrace. She felt a ripple of force travel up through her body as the impact gave her wings.

It nearly knocked the wind out of her, but it was such an exquisite, intense pleasure that she couldn't find it in her to care. The tightness of his arms around her only added to the bestial, primal delight. He was her man, strong and hungry, and the arms that protected her were now jealously clutching her body as he loved her with utmost desire.

She shakily lifted her hips, but no sooner had she descended again than he thrusted back in with that same ferocious force, and she collapsed into jelly. The best she could do was wail and drape herself over him as he invaded her body.

It was nothing she could have prepared for. Possibly nothing any woman on Remnant had ever experienced…

And she thought she might _love_ it…

"Ohhhhhgg… ugggghhh! UGH!"

In an eternity compressed into mere moments, Gohan gave a powerful thrust and pulled her down hard. He stopped, only squeezing them together. Ruby wheezed, but gave a grunt as his grip increased.

She adored the intense pressure, but…

Suddenly, as pressure increased, a crimson flare of energy flared from her body. Both opened their eyes in a flash, and Gohan stopped all at once. Ruby took a breath, not even realizing she was having trouble before.

"Wh-what was _that?!_ Are you okay?" he asked, suddenly looking her over.

"That," Ruby began eyes widening as she realized, "that was my _aura!_ It took a hit because… I think you were _crushing_ me?"

Gohan seized handfuls of his own hair, panic-stricken. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I-I… I think I lost a little control of my power! It felt so good I stopped concentrating! I haven't done that since the Time Chamber!"

"Time Chamber?" Ruby asked, tilting her head like a puppy.

"I disintegrated a chicken leg," Gohan explained. " _And_ set my dad on fire."

"Not what I was asking, but…" she said, blinking.

"I-I don't want to risk that again, so… you stay there and enjoy yourself, okay?"

Ruby went stiff. "What?! No no no, Gohan, that was… oh my god, it was… _indescribable!_ You were so… so _strong_ , and the way you just… I could _never_ feel like that on my own!"

Gohan bared his teeth fearfully. "Ruby, I could never forgive myself if I wound up hurting you! If I slip up and… Ruby I don't think you know how easily I could _kill_ you if I didn't hold back!"

Ruby went scarlet… somehow, that knowledge only made it more enticing. There were worse ways to go…

She kissed him, arms around the barrel of his chest. "I know you could never hurt me, Gohan. I _trust_ you."

Gohan stared, terrified. One one hand, he'd grossly disappoint his beloved. On the other? The risk of losing her _forever_.

He strained, thinking, feeling. Everything he understood about ki control. To suppress, exert, even diffus—

"Oooh! Wait, I might know how!"

"How?" she asked, excited, if confused.

"See," Gohan began, "when fighting at my level, it's _really_ important to focus and diffuse the energy you put into a strike. You put the energy where you want it, damaging your opponent, and diffuse whatever's left so it doesn't wreck everything around. Like shaping a charge instead of just letting it explode wherever it wants."

"This is a weird conversation to have while you're inside me…" Ruby remarked.

Gohan laughed. "It's relevant, don't worry.

"So yeah, if we just let it all loose… we'd probably wreck the planet, so…"

"Pla… net?" Ruby wondered, contemplating the notion that she was making love to a category five hurricane.

"Basically… I think I can keep this up without hurting you… so long as I diffuse that force into something else. And water is really dense, and absorbs impact well. It'll be rough, but hey, it'll even be great training to control my energy!"

Ruby gripped him tightly. "Well, ready when _you_ are."

Gohan urged her to get up a moment, which she was loathe to do, wincing as he slipped from her body. Still gripping him tightly, she was dragged along through the water as Gohan kicked off to the chilly center of the river, almost like water skiing.

Gohan kept afloat with barely an effort, while Ruby held on with a childish sense of reliance. He was in control, and she found that oddly appealing.

Her legs found him again, and she wrapped them around as she slid down.

This time, between their efforts, he found her entrance quickly. A groan from both of them, and he pulled her over him, engulfing his length in her body.

They kissed as he slid over her insides slowly, testing before the _real_ experiment began.

Hands on her hips, he lifted her high, and took a breath.

"AGGHNN!"

Ruby felt power on the wind as he finally pulled her hips down onto him. She felt a slam that shook her guts and sent her nethers into overdrive.

More than that, she felt a swoop in her stomach as the air and water seemed repelled by the force. They sank into the cavitating space before the river flowed back in, bobbing them along its surface. She swore the branches of the surrounding trees stretched taut against the shockwave.

"Ooohnn…! Ruby..." Gohan sighed as he hilted inside her and crept back out for more. He'd never looked at Ruby as a means of some base gratification… but boy was it proving an enticing bonus. The way her body seemed to suckle on him, beckoning for him to slip in.

His plan was working. He had to hold back, but he retained the force she was so taken by, while the impact was directed outward into the air and water.

It all danced away as they became the center of some great, repeating tidal wave. Wind blasted, the river kicked up into a spray as he pounded into her body. The shores were flooding, the river racing and flowing back upstream at once.

Shortly though, their momentum emptied the river so effectively that Gohan's feet were touching bottom with each thrust, channeling his diffused energy into the ground as well. The earth shook with each slam of hips on hips.

Ruby was jelly, and she was being pummeled into something thinner still. Like some crazy dream, the world beyond she and her lover was chaos. They were a storm of heat and sweat and sex, and she moaned like an animal each time she fully seated upon his unassuming beast below.

"Oh my— _GAH!"_ she croaked as she slammed against him again. "Ohhhhh, Go-ha-ha- _haaaaaaan!"_

Their lips locked again amongst the swirling waters. Every intense sensation was mounting inside her. Even at his size, the handsome bit of flesh was overcoming all with sheer superhuman enthusiasm. Fingers scrabbled against his back. "Gohan I'm gonna…! _I'M ABOUT TO…!"_

"Should I stop?!" Gohan asked obtusely, to a violent whip of her red hair as she violently shook her head.

" _God_ no, MORE! FASTER!" she demanded, grunting almost immediately as he obeyed, hitting the river bottom like a thirty-ton jackhammer.

" _Harder! JUST… KEEP…!"_

If she were lucid enough to recognize it, she'd have been very glad for Gohan's arms holding her steady as her limbs floundered about, keeping her from falling off to be lost in the maelstrom of their own making.

As if Gohan could sense it, he put a little extra into his efforts. In a gleaming snap, his eyes burned cyan, his hair leapt against gravity to become golden spears. His already impressive physique chiseled further.

But no aura roared around him. He was in control.

The piston of his pelvis rocketed, the slap of flesh as lewd as it was arousing. But it was only window dressing now. Ruby howled, louder and louder, until…

"Aaaaughauuuuu…! _UuuuughAAAAAUH…!"_

Then, Ruby let loose with a scream Gohan might have expected of his father. Long and penetrating, she howled to the heavens as earth and sky were sundered.

* * *

Blake poured over source after source. Police records she had… appropriated. Books on dust and its lesser known properties and applications, a comprehensive… if _biased_ history of the White Fang.

Torchwick had been little other than a petty thug years ago, and _nothing_ she found explained this link he had with the White Fang.

She reclined in her chair, almost groaning with the frustration of it. It made her want to screa—

Her eyes went wide and her hidden ears twitched as a noise grew on the air, and the very earth beneath them all began to rumble.

It was a while before the non-Faunus students were wise to it, but it finally jolted in a crescendo of sound and wind which made the windows clatter.

When she realized no threat was coming after all, she released her grip on Gambol Shroud.

" _Shhhhhhh!"_ Nora sounded at the mystery noise, drawing stares.

* * *

Surreptitiously, Pyrrha Nikos removed the bottom drawer of her nightstand. What a find! Today was already looking grand!

First that shard of ice she pocketed earlier with that smidgen of golden hair, _now_ this stub for that awful action film Jaune offered to see with her at eight that night!

'Guy Hard X: We Swear It Isn't Porn… This Time,' read the ticket, starring Spruce Willis. Yes, that last part was part of the title, not the tagline…

She set both treasures into her secret covetous cove beside copies of the falsified transcripts and a vial full of little shavings of Crocea Mors she'd levitated over in weapon maintenance.

Sweet memories… this wasn't creepy, right? Certainly not, her intentions were pure! These were mementos, not _trophies_ …

That screaming noise was real right?

* * *

Professor Ozpin had been watching the strange forest disturbance from Beacon Tower with muted interest, a steaming cup of coffee ever present in his hand. He'd noticed the shaking for a while, but a new sound had joined it as it became ever more intense.

This high, the tower was all the more affected. It swayed just enough to disturb the tower bells, ringing as Professor Goodwitch entered his study with a brisk stride.

Glancing up, he remarked, "Well, certainly no angel wings came of that."

She only offered his back a perplexed grimace.

"More likely she simply _heard_ them, wouldn't you agree, Glynda?"

Again, her only answer to his rhetorical game was a shake of her head once she'd set down a tablet on his desk.

A sip of his beverage served for rebuttal.

* * *

Wearing an obvious bald-cap, the blonde man on screen aimed his pistol. "Yippee Taiyang, Sarge n' Tucker!" he exclaimed, as the title card exploded out of the barrel in slow motion.

"This is dumb," Weiss exclaimed, still looking pointedly at the screen in spite of her flushed complexion.

"Oh, don't lie, Weiss Weiss Baby, you're on the edge of your seat!" Yang snarked from somewhere below.

"That's _entirely_ for your benefit," Weiss argued with a pout, before gasping as she was… _grazed_ by something hot and wet.

"Sure about that? I'm not the one likely to make this floor even stickier…"

Weiss blushed. "If you're going to run your mouth, then you should be doing it… you know…"

Yang giggled, before her lilac eyes found the other girl's in the dark. "As you wish," she said, before letting the ivory skirt cover her head like a wedding veil.

Moments later, Weiss' mouth fell open in a gasp, head flying back. There was nobody else in the auditorium, but she still made pains to keep quiet.

"Whoa, _Weiss?_ " a slightly nasal cadence called from a few rows up.

Weiss Schnee went stiff as a board as her eyes flew open and she glanced ahead. Yang behaved as though she'd noticed nothing.

"J-Jaune?!" she cried shrilly, willing him not to come closer as he shuffled to the center of his row.

"Wow, I'd have never pegged you for a fan of these!" he remarked, sitting down to deposit his popcorn bucket and pair of sodas. "Hope I'm not interrupting, it's just the opening credits. I was supposed to meet Pyrrha here… eight A.M. I waited, but… oh well, what can you do, right?

"Tired?"

Incredibly self-conscious, Weiss glanced around in paranoia. "Hardly, what makes you say that?!"

"Well, you were yawning, but hey, I yawn at odd times of the day myself, and…"

Jaune's mouth stretched open as he let out a genuine yawn, loud and boisterous for such a lazy action. He clucked his tongue once he finished, blinking. "Hmm, contagious!"

Weiss gave the most feeble of false laughs.

"So, mind if I join you?"

" _NO!"_ she shrieked. "I m- _YES!_ I, uhh… I'm holding this spot for a friend!"

"There's a whole row there," Jaune commented curiously.

"Yes!" Weiss said loudly. "The entire row! I'm rich…! I bought them out!"

"That's… not how movies work…"

She was silent a moment, only for Yang to trigger her to groan involuntarily. She desperately fluttered a hand over her mouth to play it off as a yawn.

Jaune once more responded with his own genuine yawn. " _Seriously_ contagious…"

Weiss' eyes lit up. "Uh, yes! _Contagious!_ I'm going down on— I-I've come down with something, so… give me space if you know what's good for you!"

Jaune waved a hand in dismissal. "Oh, it can't be too bad if you're in public. Who's your friend, anyway?"

Her eyes shot open. " _Friend?_ WHAT friend?!"

"The one you're holding the spot for."

"Oh… right. It's… Yang, she's—"

" _Grabbing some milk duds,"_ came the voice from below.

"Grabbing some milk dud— _zzzzzzzzz!_ " Weiss intoned, as she felt coarse hands under her clothes, reaching past her skirt and up towards her perky—

Weiss crossed her arms to mask the probing phalanges from Jaune's eye.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you leaned on that sentence worse than Alan Rickshaw in these movies, and I mean, _look_ at this guy…"

Grateful for the distraction, Weiss delightedly looked to the screen with Jaune, where a finely suited man with harsh features, a hook of a nose and an incredibly deep accent read a sign made from a vandalized robot.

" 'Robot guards? Now I'll be making machine puns… Ho… ho… ho…' "

Weiss found the performance almost _too_ distracting, as Yang went decidedly more aggressive, head pressing hard into her crotch. She gasped raggedly as two fingers wiggled their way inside her. Her silent reply was to grab a fistful of Yang's hair.

"Hey, _watch it!_ " Yang said hotly, stopping at once until Weiss' grip slackened.

" _I'msorrydon'tstop…!"_ she whispered as Jaune whipped back around.

"Huh? Who was—?"

"A-aren't you paying attention? You're talking through half the movie! It's called 'surround sound,' Jaune," Weiss chastised, visibly sweating as fingers started pumping her forbidden flesh.

Jaune regarded her pallid, clammy complexion. "Wow, you _are_ looking a bit ill. I'll leave you to it. Was good to talk after this morning!"

Weiss collapsed with relief as he turned away to the movie. Yang giggled.

"See, told you this was fun."

Weiss did her best to grumble while she worked magic between her legs. By now, the small of her back was the only thing on the seat.

Steamy breath washed over her soft flower as Yang fiddled wetly with her G-spot. She'd never admit it to Yang, but being in such close proximity to Jaune during all this was triggering taboos in her brain, and the novelty just grew and grew.

She was _so_ enamored of it all, that she only felt mild discomfort when Yang's moist fingers left her and began pressing further down…

" _Yang!"_ she gasped. " _No, what are you— Nnng!"_

Two fingertips pressed into that which must not be named, leaving Weiss cherry red. Yang only giggled as she continued sampling her nectars.

Weiss grew more panicked as the fingers pressed more insistently. Her grip on Yang's hair intensified. " _I s-swear…! I'll rip it out!"_

"You do that and I'll leave _you_ bald," Yang threatened, red eyes suddenly gleaming at Weiss from over the top of her skirt. "Now relax…"

" _Hggg!"_ Steadily the digits worked their way in.

"Just _breathe…"_ Yang ordered, before returning to her oral presentation.

Face screwed up in revulsion, discomfort, and utter _need_ , Weiss felt the girl's fingers finally bury themselves. She inwardly swore not to get used to the feeling.

It didn't help.

As Yang's pace quickened, Weiss felt the very earth shake. A distant scream prompted her own. At this point she couldn't help herself.

"Oh dear _gaaaaawd!"_ she cried as she came, stars lighting in her vision. Yang had gone utterly still.

As the popping lights faded, light still streamed from a nearby exit door, from which Jaune Arc was staring at her in confusion.

"Really?" he asked. "You're just gonna sit there and scream? Am I the only one who paid attention during the earthquake drills?"

Yang snickered, still unseen.

On the screen, the protagonist huddled uncomfortably in a vent. " 'Come out to Vacuo, we'll get together, have a few laughs…' "

* * *

The river boiled (not literally) as Gohan continued with gentler thrusting. Ruby gasped atop him, looking groggy with pleasure.

"Y-you close?" she asked.

Gohan's teeth were bared as he thought, still savoring her body. "Uh… I… maybe?"

"Just… anywhere but _there_ …" Ruby sighed, completely spent.

Gohan considered. "Err.. okay."

Ruby groaned as he stopped, pulling himself from her. She watched dreamily as he fumbled, only to feel something poke her further back.

Her alertness enhanced, but she said and did nothing as pressure mounted where she'd never felt it befor—

" _YUUUGHGG!"_ she croaked, as his slick member impaled her backside all at once, and she became _very_ glad that his stature in this regard was not innately impressive.

Feeling herself so stretched open… it didn't _hurt_ , but she grit her teeth against the sensation all the same.

"Oh _wow!_ " Gohan exclaimed. "Okay… I…!"

He began moving, thankfully very slowly. But before she could muster the energy to say a word, she felt it.

As Gohan groaned, she felt a hard throbbing. It wasn't much at first, but…

Ruby didn't know terribly much about boys and sex, but she was fairly certain what she was feeling was… odd. Which was to say, feeling her belly tighten as rushing fluid relentlessly filled every cranny didn't seem natural.

"Ogh!" she grunted, feeling and hearing her guts gurgle with every pulse. At once it was uncomfortable, and incredibly satisfying.

After what felt endless, he finally sighed as it came to a close, the two just floating in the river holding each other.

Oddly enough, Ruby was the exhausted one, barely clinging to him, a hand on her vaguely distended belly. Gohan lifted her chin as she barely registered his slow kiss.

Noticing, he opted to breach the silence. "Ruby that was _incredible!_ Are… you okay?"

"Y-yeah," she groaned, "just _full_ … That and there's a wiener jammed up my _butt_."

"Oh, I'm sorry… you _did_ say anywhere."

Ruby shuddered involuntarily. "Yeah, I _did_ say that… _oook…_!"

She strained as she worked to remove it. He wasn't stuck, but she was exhausted enough to be challenged by a game of rock-paper-scissors at this point.

As such, she gave up in moments and merely leaned her head against his bare chest. She couldn't deny, this still _very_ much made her smile. She sighed.

Gohan hugged her, laughing as he looked around. "Looks like we did some fishing after all!"

Indeed, as Ruby found the gumption to turn her head, she gazed upon an interesting sight.

Fish of all sizes lay stranded and dead on the nearby rocks. The lucky ones.

A tail flapped uselessly from inside a shrub. Another wall-eyed pair sat wedged in the needles of a tree.

Their expression of love had been doomsday for this place, as surely as if they had gone fishing with dynamite.

They both laughed, even if Ruby _did_ feel bad for the fish.

Their revelry was short lived however, as the convulsion of their muscles worked Gohan loose in seconds.

Ruby stopped laughing in an instant, eyes going wide as he popped out, and her stomach rumbled.

Gohan failed to notice until she gasped, a hand clapping against her backside as her back went rod-straight.

"Um… you oka—?"

" _Oooooh, I'm not gonna make it!"_ she groaned, swimming desperately for shore.

Back on dry land, she waddled awkwardly with as much speed as she could manage, ultimately dashing behind the trees.

Gohan floated idly, watching the spot she vanished as groans emanated from the trees.

"Everything alright back there?" he called. "What are you doing?"

"Hhhhhrk! What does it _sound_ like I'm doing?!" she demanded with a growl. "Oh crap, my _stomach…! God,_ it's nothing but _white!"_

"Y'need any help?"

She nearly exploded.

" _NO GOHAN, THAT'S_ _ **SERIOUSLY**_ _WEIRD!_ ...C-cover your ears!"

Gohan obliged, glancing around as he let his girlfriend do what she needed to do.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna head down river and find where our clothes washed up. Be right back!"

His jet-takeoff of a departure coincided with a _very_ rude sound as Ruby groaned.

"Ohhhh… Weird… sexy alien with his weird… _pocket rocket_ willy! Can almost taste it at the back of my throa—

"Wait… _WHAT did he just say?!"_

* * *

Ruby looked ruefully out at her hood, corset and skirt drying on the line beside Gohan's gi. Drying was the easy part. Putting them on, sodden with mud and sticks, had been gross and uncomfortable.

But what else could they do? Fly home naked and hope not to be spotted?

Currently she wore her Beacon uniform. A bit formal, but she was saving Slayer's reveal for a more special occasion.

It was about dinner, the sky growing gold as they sat around the great tables of the dining hall.

Neither of them had intended this for anything other than a private dinner, but with such a… 'catch'… even with Gohan's appetite it only made sense to offer the lot to the kitchens. Given what they died for, Ruby felt duty-bound not to leave any of them to waste.

And so, they were joined at the long tables by their teammates, most of whom were pulling fillets onto their plates. Most of them.

"Not feeling the fish, Yang?" Ren asked. "Gohan and your sister must have worked hard for _this_ bounty."

"Eh," Yang answered, cheshire smile on full display, "I already had too much a' the taste of fish today…"

Blake perked up from across the table as Weiss went pale.

"You _did?_ I wish you'd said something. I'd have treated."

Weiss went subtly red as tears formed in the corners of Yang's eyes. "Nah, Weiss had it. You probably wouldn't have gone for it, she's a pretty cold fish."

Yang's eyes crossed as a high-heeled shoe stamped on her foot. When Weiss met her eyes, she only found crimson ones as two knuckles struck her belly under the table.

"Huh?" Blake asked, catching Yang's wording as Weiss doubled over in a coughing fit.

"It was sushi, cold fish. You probably wouldn't like it…" Yang clarified, patting Weiss' back as Jaune pulled his plate back away from her.

"I like sushi…" Blake muttered forlornly, as she forked a bite of trout.

"Wow, still got that bug, eh Weiss?" Jaune asked.

"Ooh!" Ruby intoned thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll ask the cook to find some whole milk for it! He does owe us one now…"

"Well regardless you two, the meal turned out wonderfully!" Pyrrha offered politely. "We won't even need to sneak in snacks for the movie!"

Jaune sighed as Weiss and Yang shared a confused glance.

"Hold on, you were already _at_ that movie!" Yang said.

Pyrrha offered a wincing smile. "There was some… confusion on my part about the time, yes. So I offered to go see that Marvel Maiden film later instead! It seems rather up my alley."

Jaune shrugged. "If you like 'Dee Sea Comics' movies anyway."

Pyrrha chuckled. "Oh come now, I know you don't care for those Jack Ryder movies, but _this_ one is supposed to have been reviewed positively!"

Jaune scoffed. "That's almost _worse!_ If they've all been awful up to now, why would I want to risk getting invested in these movies?"

Her face fell. "Well, we don't _have_ to I suppo—"

Jaune shook his head. "Nah, I owe ya! I'm sure it'll be fun."

He turned to Yang as Pyrrha beamed. "So wait, you _did_ show up to that movie? Where _were_ you? Weiss was holding your place half the show!"

Yang only shrugged as Blake's watchful stare grew wider and wider as memories from the morning exhumed themselves, until she covered her mouth with a hand, frozen in… shock?

Nora feasted with utter contentment, mouth half stuffed as she commented. "Mahn, whud'd yuh use tuh tenderize theesh?" She swallowed at last, receiving an impatient glare from Ren. "It's about as melt-in-your-mouth as my own patented Magnhild-Mackerel!"

Ren smiled lightly. "It's made _exactly_ how you think it is."

"I'm not going to find any slugs in this fish, am I Ruby?" Weiss asked warily, eyeing her forkfull.

"Ew, slugs? Why?" Gohan asked. "We got them properly cooked…"

"She means, 'did Ruby shoot the fish'," Blake suggested, still looking off-put.

"Oh!" Gohan replied, satisfied. "Nope! We used a method as old as time!"

Ruby smiled brightly, hand reaching for Gohan's. "You could even say they were caught with _love_ …"

"Dawww…!" Yang teased, as Nora considered.

"...Y'mean you caught 'em with your snat—?"

" _ **NORA!"**_ shouted several voices.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey folks! Hope you liked this alright. Just a diversion, more light-hearted and comedic. We'll be updating HMBF in due time. This is basically a one-shot, so don't worry.**_


	2. Monkey with a Gold Coin

_**A/N: Just a little bonus scene.**_

 _ **...It's a Pirates of the Caribbean reference, guys.**_

* * *

She was naked. _Completely_ naked. On her knees with all limbs tied to the stool she was perched on.

 _They'd be back… they'd be back any moment! And they were going to… to…!_

"O-oh _god…!"_ she whispered, as the door opened, a light shining on her nude form.

"Weiss Schnee…" the figure said gruffly, practically sauntering, a tail bobbing behind them as they approached. "To think, of everyone in the White Fang, _I'd_ be the one to kill one of Jacque Schnee's beloved spawn."

Weiss' eyes grew huge and fearful as the faunus radical circled. "P-please…! My father is rich, you know this! He'll pay you anything! Just let me go, _please!_ "

Weiss shrieked as her buttocks was slapped, and shivered.

"Shut up, human _filth!"_ they ordered, before sidling up from behind, teeth at her ear as a gloved hand grasped her throat. "Make peace with it! Your father will get your head delivered on his doormat… but first, I'm gonna enjoy your whore body for every Lien chit he'd have paid to get it back!"

"N-no, you _can't!"_ Weiss said pitifully as the hand that slapped her now caressed her reddened seat and thighs. "Oh god, somebody _help me!"_

" _I'm_ the god in _this_ room, Schnee bitch," they said, two fingers suddenly hooking into her entrance as she gasped, groaning fitfully as they turned her head towards their lips. "You'll be screwed and die by the hand of the Aurum Tiger…"

Weiss only mumbled incoherently as the Tiger's lips forced their way onto hers, and the free hand clutched a handful of her breast.

Tiger tongued, and bit, and sucked the very life from her, all while fingers mercilessly pounded her sacred flower.

Sharp nails pinched at her nipple. Delicacy was not a word that described anything inside this room of horrors and debauchery.

Finally, the Tiger wrenched it's claws from her body as the kiss was ended. Something that almost went unnoticed as her bottom lip was stretched between her rapist's teeth.

She was released of this as the same fingers that violated her traced her neck to her chin, finally popping into her mouth.

"Suckle your own filth, harlot, I'm sure _this_ can't offend you. Self-serving to the last…

"It'll taste better than _this…"_ Tiger finished, unbuckling their pants to reveal something big and hard bobbing.

" _Please!"_ Weiss begged. "I-I'm still a virgin! I have to be for my wedding! I'm worthless if I can't—"

A hand and a single shove impaled Weiss' face on the phallic devastator. She moaned, fighting for air as _both_ her attacker's hands gripped fistfuls of her hair and fornicated with her face.

Tiger paused, letting Weiss meet their eyes.

"Bet you _want_ me to nut right here, don't you?"

Weiss shook her head as much as she was capable.

"Bet you'd swallow too. Classy bitches swallow, right? All over those golden pipes…"

Instead, Tiger released her and pulled out of her mouth, leaving Weiss to choke for air while she was circled again.

"Nah, got better places to ruin you…" Weiss heard, as hands gripped her hips.

"Please! I'll do anything!" Weiss wheezed, as the wet tip ran along her virginal crease, before prodding slowly.

The Tiger laughed. "You couldn't offer me _anything_ worth more than _this_ , moneybags.

"Although…"

Weiss vocalized in fear as she felt the wet tip aim higher. "Oh god no, _not there! Anywhere_ but _there!"_

"Oh, now I'm conflicted," her tormentor teased as they pressed into her. "This isn't the rabbit begging not to be thrown in the briar patch, _is it?_ "

"Wh-what?" Weiss asked, wincing. "Please, you c-can't— _Augh_!"

"Aw, doesn't matter," Tiger concluded with a shrug. "Even if you _do_ love this, you won't when I wipe it off in your puss later! Think ass to mouth is bad?

"Besides, I've _gotta_ do my part and kill as many Schnees as possible! Knock you up, and it's like a bonus Schnee!"

Weiss simply kept shaking her head.

"Here it comes…" Tiger sang, pressing harder.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…!"

"Aaaaaaand…"

Finally the round tip sank inside Weiss Schnee's rectum as her every limb went stiff, face twisted up in pain as she ground her teeth.

"Ahhhh…" The Tiger sighed as Weiss let out a pained gasp of air, staring into the floor. "And the rest…!"

Weiss had the presence of mind to panic and wriggle uselessly as her killer slowly shoved the rest of themselves between her pallid cheeks.

Be it from her tense form or sheer embarrassment, her face was a glistening red, and a vein in her temple showed prominently as she clenched down on her attacker.

" _HKKG! ...GHHGK!"_

"Ohh… leave it to a Schnee," the Tiger sighed, bobbing on their toes, "to be such a _tightass…_ "

Without warning, Weiss cried out as she was given a strong thrust.

" _HAAGH!"_

And again…

" _UUUGHK!"_

And like that, the Tiger was thrusting merrily, Weiss only hanging her head as sweat drenched her and ran down her forehead. A metronome of slapping echoed as Weiss Schnee suffered.

"URGH! Oh _god,_ please…! _PLEASE stop!_ It _huuurts…! IT HURTS!"_

All at once, the tension in the air lifted as her attacker… obeyed. A gloved hand reached for her cheek in concern.

"Oh my god, are you okay?! I _told_ you this probably wasn't a great first-timer—"

"Yang Xiao Long, you complete _dunce!_ I'm _fine!_ It's called 'acting'!"

Yang stopped trying to pull out her strap-on as she rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, because you shrieking in pain is the same as that wooden crap you were using _before!"_

Weiss sighed explosively. "Says the one who goes by, 'The Aurum Tiger'! You know how distracting that was?!

"Also, we agreed, the safeword is ' _besties'!"_

Yang threw up her hands. "Hey, I found a freaking _tail-plug_ in _Vale_ to make this authentic! Besides, trusting a newbie with a safeword isn't foolproof. It can get _crazy,_ the newbie forgets and just panics…"

"And I'm not the very _model_ of grace under pressure?" Weiss demanded, still trussed like a turkey. "Ugh, this fantasy is _ruined!_ "

Yang shrugged. "If you say so, but I didn't _actually_ have to kidnap you for this. Do you have no imagination?"

Weiss turned up her nose with dignity. "I'm _method_. So no…"

Weiss shivered while Yang rolled her eyes. "Where _did_ you bring me? It's cold in here."

"Eh, somewhere fitting. Did you want to keep going?"

"Oh, you're _going_ to finish me off, _Miss White Fang._ "

Yang giggled. "Then _tell_ me what you want…"

Weiss frowned. "What? Just keep doing what you've _been_ doing!"

"Which is…?"

Weiss looked away. "I… want you to fuck me."

Yang's eyes lit up. "Yeah? Where?"

Weiss turned and fixed her with a piercing stare.

She sighed. "I want you to… fuck… my behind."

Yang laughed. "You're cute when you're pouty… Bottoms-up!"

Weiss squealed and groaned as Yang continued at full force, sodomizing her sister's partner roughly with the hard rubber, watching hungrily as it continually vanished between her pale cheeks.

"It's so… _dirty! UGGH!"_

Mmm, yeah, _take_ it!" Yang ordered. "Come 'ere…"

Yang leaned in to sigh into Weiss' lips, hands on the smaller girl's shoulders…

Light flooded the room as the heavy door opened loudly. The pair froze mid-action to stare at the short, messy-haired silhouette that missed them entirely.

They watched as Gohan wrapped an arm with sausage links, one end already fed into his mouth where he relentlessly chewed, hoisting an entire side of beef in the other.

" _Finally,"_ he said quietly, "REAL food!"

He twisted on his way out and froze as he locked eyes with them.

The silence was long, and awkward, but finally Gohan darted out wordlessly. Steel rang as the heavy door slammed.

Weiss glared. "A meat locker? _Really?_ "

Yang laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "Couldn't resist."

"Why didn't you lock the door?!"

"It locks from the outside, I couldn't!"

They both sighed heavily, still carnally joined.

"We're locked in here, aren't we?"

" _Oh_ yeah," Yang agreed.

"And my clothes?"

"Outside… Well, better keep warm!"

Yang gave a big thrust, leaving Weiss to stammer, "W-wait, you mean… till morning?"

"Eh, only if you want to _live_ …"


End file.
